Sense of Contentment
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Life is so full of wonders, miracles that one can't really grasp them. At times like these, Harry couldn't understand his luck, because he genuinely was the luckiest person in this world.


A short story done for: The PicturePromptWednesday of the Harmony & Co Writing Locker Facebook page

**Sense of Contentment**

Life is so full of wonders, miracles that one can't really grasp them. At times like these, Harry couldn't understand his luck, because he genuinely was the luckiest person in this world. He hadn't just survived a horrible childhood without love but a bloody war too. But the best part of it all, what made all these miserable years worthwhile, was this wonderful woman right next to him.

Hermione Granger had been with him the whole way, stood unwavering at his side and thought him how much more he could be. Slowly, ever so slowly, their relationship had changed throughout the years, and before he knew he had fallen irreversibly in love with her.

That's when everything had been put into perspective, and Harry began to understand that the possibility of real happiness wasn't such a distant prospect, that even he, who never had been allowed to be consumed by love, could feel utterly full of life by the mere fact that she had fallen in love with him too. Lord, how blessed he had felt, how very light when he had learned about the real depth of her feelings? To come to terms with the idea that he, Harry, deserved to experience this kind of emotion at all was a whole different achievement.

It never did sink in, not until their relationship had developed even further and they became parents of two breathtaking little girls. Rose and Lily were like a dream came true. Two little human beings who adored him, who brought so much more joy and laughter into his life. This was nearly five years ago.

They, the Potter's, were currently on vacation. It was the perfect moment to reminisce the past struggles. The sun was shining low, the air sweet and comfortable warm. Harry was watching their girls, how they were asking, discussing life itself with Hermione, who patiently explained everything all the while strolling along the wide fields of Cotswold. He loved it just to watch how his family did interact and hear their soft, eager voices.

Each time it felt like a miracle if he had the muse to compare from where he had started in this world and then where he was now. Long black and short pixie wavy brown hair were in a blur flying by, and the two kids were running ahead with a laugh on their lips. Seconds later, Harry felt how his wife slipped her hand into his.

"We really needed a few days off, without work just us." Hermione said softly.

"Maybe we should do that more often. Take the twins and let the ministry handle their problems on their own." Harry chimed in.

Gradually, Hermione breathed out but still kept an eye on the kids, who were chasing each other.

"I love the idea that we're working on a better future for them, but on the other hand, I'd like to spend every single moment with us as a family." She sighed. "It's each time a sacrifice. Especially if we both know they are in six years off to Hogwarts."

The yellow shine of the sun highlighted blond strands in her brown curly hair. Her facial features appeared relaxed. The past months had left them both drained. A few days away from all the craziness, and they were back to the essence of their life.

"We wouldn't be who we are if we didn't try to be that involved." He countered.

"You're probably right." She conceded.

Rose loudly shrieked while Lily, her sister, finally caught her.

"Don't you sometimes wonder, Hermione, why we deserve such kind of happiness?" Harry spoke out at last.

"You can't appreciate the sun if you don't know how it is to live without her." She said earnestly. "It isn't about deserving but to recognise happiness for what it is - a gift."

"Seriously though, I think it is entirely understandable that you feel like this, Harry. And, yes, sometimes I do ask myself why I'm allowed to have my best friend and the love of my life at my side, two healthy girls and a fulfilling career too?" Hermione added thoughtfully. "I decided to be thankful and content; we both know how quickly this can change."

Harry stopped in his tracks, and Hermione stilled her movements too. Softly he cupped her face, searched her eyes before he kissed her lips.

"And I'm thankful, most of all for you, Hermione."

"Harry -"

"Mum?"

"Dad!" The kids interrupted them.

Lily and Rose were non-identical twins. They only shared their birthday but were from the look and character vastly different. Rose, their firstborn, was a tomboy through and through though she had her looks inherit from her mother except for her eyes, they were a brilliant green. Lily, on the other hand, was much timider, loved to wear her black hair long and preferred to play after the rules. Sometimes, however, she would break them, be wild if Rose coaxed her enough.

"The cottage is just around the bend. And we thought -" Lily began seriously.

"To have a run for it. Together." Rose continued excitedly.

Sceptical the adult's locked eyes. Harry smirked slightly at the prospect.

"Well, I think it's a good idea." Hermione answered and took Lily by the hand. "Together, it is."

At this, Harry took Rose's hand, discreetly shared a look with his daughter, and together they began to run.

"Come on, Lily, we won't let them win!" He heard over his own laughter Hermione's encouraging shouts.


End file.
